One More Glass, Please
by TracyLeeT
Summary: Young Joe Cartwright suffers from nightmares.


**One More Glass, Please**

"What is it you need, mon petit fils?"

"I need a glass of water, Mama."

"But, Joseph, you've already had two glasses of water!"

"I'm firsty, Mama."

"All right, chéri. Here you are."

Little Joe slowly drank his third glass of water, and Marie was at odds as to whether he was trying to make it last all night long or if he was so full, he was actually ready to burst! He'd been lengthening his night time rituals for almost a week now, and neither Marie nor Ben knew the reason why. A good sleeper since the age of one, this new pattern had his parents concerned, especially since his bedtime routine wasn't all that had changed; he was suffering from frequent nightmares, as well.

"Fank you, Mama. I really was firsty."

"I see that you were! Bonne nuit, Little Joe. Sleep well."

Marie Cartwright lovingly placed four kisses on her son's forehead - another part of their nightly routine. As she stepped into the hallway and reached for the bedroom door, a tiny voice came from the lumps and bumps beneath the blue hand-stitched quilt.

"Leave the door open, Mama. Okay?"

"Of course, Joe. Good night!"

"Well?" Ben asked.

"Three glasses of water tonight. And, the bedroom door is to be left open, again," Marie answered as she sat next to her husband on the settee. "Something's definitely weighing heavily on his mind."

Ben turned toward the dining room. "Boys? Are you sure Little Joe hasn't said anything to either of you?"

"No, Pa. He ain't said nothin' ta me," Hoss replied.

"Me either, Pa. I came right out and asked him yesterday, and he got all mad, kicked at the dirt and walked away mumbling," Adam remarked.

"Mumbling? Could you make out what he said?" Marie asked.

"Something about being a stupid four-year-old baby, whatever that means," Adam said before trying to focus his attention back to his favorite book.

"Yeah, whatever that means." Hoss echoed.

Adam slammed his book shut. "Hoss! Will you please stop copying me!"

"I ain't copyin' you. I was just agreein' with you. Sometimes, Adam, you're so mean!"

"Enough, you two!" Ben reprimanded.

"Sorry, Pa." Adam said.

"Yeah. Sorry, P . . . I mean . . . Just sorry."

Marie fought to hide a smile as Hoss caught himself before once again repeating Adam's exact words.

Ben shook his head. "I'll talk to him tomorrow and see what I can find out. Darling, if he has a nightmare tonight, why don't you let me get up with him. You didn't get much sleep last night."

"We'll both tend to him, mon chéri. I am his mama and I cannot ignore any of my children's cries."

Ben smiled at his wife knowing that she would do the same for Hoss and Adam.

"I know, my darling. I know."

The next morning, Ben and Marie sat yawning at the breakfast table after another sleep-deprived night with their youngest son and his nightmares. Hoss and Adam, both of whom had slept through Joe's troubles, came thundering down the stairs and joined their parents.

"Pa, I looked in on Little Joe. He's snoring just like Hoss!" Adam tattled.

"You take that back, Adam! I do not snore!" Hoss insisted, his chubby fists balled against his hips.

"Oh, yeah you do!"

"I do not!"

"Enough, you two! Adam, we'll let Joe sleep a bit longer. He had another nightmare last night."

"All right, Pa," Adam chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ben wondered aloud.

"When I looked in on him, Joe was droolin', just like Hoss!"

"I DO NOT DROOL!" Hoss cried.

"Yeah, you do!" Adam nodded.

"ENOUGH!" Ben growled.

"Sorry, Pa."

"Sorry, P . . . I mean, just sorry."

"Pa?"

"Yes, Joseph?"

"Why did you aks me to help you in the barn today?"

"Well, I needed a strong pair of hands to help with these bales of hay, and Adam and Hoss are off at school. And your mama, well, she's just not as strong as you!"

"She's not?" Joe squeeked.

Ben shook his head. "Let's just say this is man's work."

"Okay, Pa." Joe puffed his little chest.

"You know, Joseph, when men work together, sometimes they talk about things," Ben said as he tossed a hay bale up into the loft.

"Do you and Adam talk about fings when you work togever?"

"Yes, we do. Is there anything you'd like to talk about while we work?"

"Nope," Joe said as he struggled with the rake.

"The word is 'no'. Are you sure there isn't anything bothering you?" Ben continued, hoping his interrogation would reveal the reason for Joe's bad dreams.

"Well . . . Timmy and me, was playin' at his house. He has a new puppy! Didja know?"

"No, I didn't know. Is that what you wanted to talk about? Timmy's new puppy?"

"Oh, no, Pa. See, we was playin' wif the puppy he got for his birfday and Timmy telled me he got the puppy 'cause he had monsters under his bed and the monsters are gone now 'cause he had that birfday and Timmy ain't a baby no more."

"Monsters? Joseph, there are no such things as monsters." Stopping his work, Ben squatted down.

"But, Timmy said-"

"Timmy is . . . Well, he's mistaken."

"But, what if he's right? What if there's monsters under _my_ bed, too?"

"Joseph, is that what you've been dreaming about?"

"Yes, sir," Little Joe said, his head hung in shame.

Ben laid a reassuring hand on Joe's shoulder. "Son, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"But, Timmy said I'm still a baby 'cause I ain't five yet 'n' so I still have monsters!"

"Now, calm down, Joseph. Come over here." Ben sat on the chair in the corner of the barn. "Climb up in my lap. There you go. First, you are not a baby. You're a little boy. Why, look at those muscles in your arms!"

Joe giggled as his father raised his tiny arms to admire the 'muscles'.

"And Joe, I have an idea. Let's go up in your room and look under your bed. You know what? I promise we won't find any monsters. And we'll look again when you go to bed tonight, and we won't find any then either!"

"Can Hoss and Adam look too, Pa?"

"Sure they can!" Ben smiled thinking how wonderful it was that Joe wanted to include his brothers.

"But, not Mama, 'cause she's a girl!"

"Yes, she is! Now come on. Let's go take a look!"

Ben took the tiny hand in his as Joe skipped as much from the joy of spending this time alone with his father as the effort necessary to keep up with Ben's long strides.

That night, after all the 'men' of the house had checked under Little Joe's bed, the entire family gathered to tuck the youngest member under his covers.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Little Joe?"

"I don't need no water tonight," Joe announced, his little chest once again puffed-up proudly.

"I'm very glad to hear that, mon petit fils."

"And I won't be havin' no nightmares 'cause I ain't a baby 'n' there ain't no monsters on the Ponderosa! Well, just one."

"WHAT?!" everyone cried.

Joe's contagious giggle started slowly then went into full force as he wriggled in his bed and tried to speak between gasps for air.

"It's just Hoss!" Joe rolled from side to side with laughter. "When he sleeps he snores and drools! He looks like a monster!"

"See! I told ya!" Adam yelled.

~ Finis ~


End file.
